<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Hurts by kabby_4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885472">Love Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabby_4life/pseuds/kabby_4life'>kabby_4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby and Clarke are close, Abby and Marcus slow born, Abby being a badass, Abby being the great mom she is, Abby in an abusive relationship, Abby loves chocolate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars, Bellarke, Cheating, Chicago, Clarke being rebellious, DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE JAKE, Dad Kane, Delinquents are still teens, Doctor Kane, Domestic Violence, Evil Jake, F/M, Hospitals, Jake Griffin being an asshole, Kabby, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Marcus Kane, Romantic Kane, Suicide Attempt, minor Linctavia, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabby_4life/pseuds/kabby_4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Griffin is a very hard working doctor, in one of the best hospital's in Chicago. She's lived there all her life. To most people she has an amazing life. A loving daughter, supposedly loving husband, great friends, and a great job. Who knew her life was no where near amazing. Her loving husband is now a drunk who's starting to get abusive. Can someone help her and her daughter escape this hell hole before it's to late? Can that person be a new handsome doctor that moved to Chicago from Kansas? Hopefully Marcus Kane can save Abigail Griffin from her husband. Hope is everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin &amp; Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin &amp; Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Handsome New Doctor Kane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The abuse starts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby Griffin is currently making breakfast in her average sized apartment in Chicago, for her only daughter and husband. Her shift starts at 8 today and it's already 7:15 and she needs to put on her scrubs and get ready herself. Lucky for her Clarke can walk to school, on her first day as a sophomore and Abby can also walk since the hospital is only about a 10 minutes away from the apartment.</p><p>"Clarke hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day as a sophomore!" She yells putting pancakes on her daughter's plate.</p><p>"Coming mom!" Clarke yells running down the hallway. Clarke then sits down as Abby runs her fingers through her sixteen year old's hair.</p><p>"Jeez Clarke. How does your hair get this tangly." She asks handing her a brush. Clarke takes it and chuckles, brushing her hair.</p><p>Abby knows how lucky she is to have an amazing kid like Clarke. Sure she causes trouble sometimes but that's only because she's a hormonal teenager. She feels bad not always being able to be there for her in Clarke's younger years. Abby had Clarke right before she went to med school when she was 22. She knew it was going to be hard for both of Clarke's parents to be there for her since she was at med school and Jake was about to be a cop. Jake and her met at a bar and they hit it off right away. Next thing she knew they were a loving couple for a year and the next thing a baby. Clarke wasn't planned since they were still young but Abby knew she was going to be a great mother. Jake then proposed and the rest is history.</p><p>Abby knew though that Clarke is a daddy's girl. She didn't mind though and understood since working in the hospital doesn't give them a lot of time to spend together.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Mom who's beer bottles are those?" Clarke asked throwing away the empty container of syrup, pointing towards the garbage. Abby walked out of her room now in her scrubs slightly confused. She decided that she was going to let her brown hair with gold streaks be down for the day. She then arrived in the kitchen and saw a bunch of empty beer bottles  in the trash can. <em>Are those Jake's?</em></p>
  <p>"Sweetie have you seen your father?" She asked Clarke looking away from the trash can.</p>
  <p>"Umm.... no. He left early to go for a jog and then the police department." Clarke said scrolling through Instagram. Clarke doesn't really mind if her father had a few drinks. She can't stand the smell though. </p>
  <p>"Ugh god mom it smells like cow shit in here." Clarke says covering her nose.</p>
  <p>"Language Clarke. Plus cow shit is fertilizer basically I think. Also I will throw it out now, lets get out of the house." Abby says tying the garbage bag walking outside with her daughter.</p>
  <p>"Also mom, I'm heading out with Raven, Bellamy, and Bellamy's sister tonight. She's moved here from either Texas or Kansas. I can't remember." Abby just nods her head as something else was on her mind.</p>
</blockquote><p>She knew that there was a lot of beer bottles in the bag but surely it wasn't all Jake's. <em>Could it have been though?  </em>She then walks to the hospital waving a good bye to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Marcus Kane is handing his daughter a banana as they walk out of their new apartment. It's not that small but not that average sized. It has two rooms for him and his daughter Octavia. His ex wife, Aurora thought he should have full custody of Octavia while her brother Bellamy lives with Aurora just down the street in another apartment building. They just moved in a couple weeks ago from Kansas because he got offered a job as an ER doctor at Chicago General Hospital only 5 minutes away to from their place if driving.</p><p>He was raised in Kansas all his life along with Aurora. When he met her in Kansas at a water park they quickly became lovers. She already had a one year old at the time. His name is Bellamy and Marcus loves him as his own son. After about 3 months of dating they got married and had their first daughter. They were happily married for 10 years with a 10 year old girl and 12 year old son. Things changed though and they fought a lot and thought it would be easier to divorce. They then decided that Aurora should take Bellamy to Illinois and live in Chicago while Octavia and Marcus stayed in Kansas with his mother. It was hard keeping Octavia and Bellamy away from each other at first but they were able to visit each other every month, and face time. </p><p>Even though he loved Kansas, and that's where his widowed mother was, when he got the job offer in Chicago he had to take it. Octavia liked the idea of moving to Chicago, to be closer to her mother and Bellamy, and his mother had told him she would be fine without him. Then he packed all of his things in his rural house and moved to the city. He had to admit it was very unexpected of how his old home and Chicago are very different. He liked to listen to the rooster crow each morning to wake him up, but now it's the cars honking and drunk people screaming early in the morning that gets him up on his feet. Octavia said she loves it here though so at least that's good.</p><p>"Look O, a lot of kids are at this school. More kids, means more mean bullies. So if anyone gives you a problem they can come and talk to me." Marcus says sternly eyeing Octavia. Octavia though just laughs.</p><p>"Dad I'm already 16. I don't need you protecting me. I can protect my self. Plus I'm a sophomore now and Bellamy is a senior. He can protect me if I need it." Octavia says throwing her banana peel away.</p><p>"I know but still. I love you honey. You know that right?" Marcus asks Octavia as his eyes start welling up.</p><p>"I know Dad. I love you too. Now don't go crying on me old man." She says while hugging him tightly. He then plants a kiss on his daughter's forehead.</p><p>"Also I'm only forty which isn't that old ya know. And tell Bellamy I said hi." He says to her.</p><p>"Will do. And also have fun at your new job. Be yourself. Maybe there might be some hot doctors and nurses there. Maybe even some patients." Octavia says walking into the school with Bellamy.</p><p>"Octavia, not cool!" He yells waving at both of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Abby is currently checking over some of her patients notes with her best friend Callie, who is also a doctor. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"There's suppose to be a new doctor coming today that I'm suppose to train. Where the hell is he?" She asks Callie with a confused look.</p>
  <p>"Chill Abs. He's only a few minutes late. Also I heard he's hot!" Callie says winking at Abby.</p>
  <p>"Cece incase you have forgotten I'm married." She says holding up her hand to show her wedding ring. Callie has told her more then a couple of times before that she has a bad feeling about Jake. She doesn't like the guy very much but loves her best friend and her daughter so much. So she has to deal with him.</p>
  <p>"I know you are. Oh, look here he comes." She says looking at the ER's entrance.</p>
</blockquote><p>A tall man with dark hair and a beard, and a muscular build walks in through the door. All of the staff's eyes turn to him. And Abby can't help her mouth from opening a bit in awe of his handsomeness.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Sorry I'm late had to drop my daughter off at school." He says walking towards the main desk wrapping his stethoscope over his neck. "So I'm guessing you must be Abigail Griffin and Callie Cartwig. I believe you Dr. Griffin are suppose to be showing me the ropes of the place?" He asks her shaking her hand. She can feel her heart beating out of her chest.</p>
  <p>"Yes.. I am... Just don't be late next time." She says stuttering a little. "Come with me I will show you the ropes."</p>
</blockquote><p>After a few hours with this guy she realized that he's really stubborn and likes to do things his way. She also realized that Marcus Kane is a jokester and an ass.</p><p>She's walking back from a 5 hour surgery when a paper plane comes out of no where and hits her in the face. She gasps slightly not expecting it, and looks around the ER looking for a kid that was messing around. Instead she sees Callie laughing her ass off pointing at her, and Kane failing to hide behind the desk.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kane! What the hell was that for." She asks crumbling up the blank paper and throwing it at a hysterical Callie.</p>
  <p>"You should have seen your face when it hit you!" Callie says throwing the paper away.</p>
  <p>"Dr. Kane that could have poked my eye out." Abby says calmly as she helps Jackson put away some paperwork.</p>
  <p>"Abby you need to chillax." Marcus says.</p>
  <p>"Its Dr. Griffin to you." She says going to the locker room as her shift is almost over. She then changes back into co portable clothes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So Dr. Kane. What brings you to Chicago?" Callie asks Kane. He then explains his story as he doesn't feel embarrassed by his divorce or his wife leaving him.</p>
  <p>"Oh. You know Abby's daughter goes to the school that Octavia goes to. Since their in the same grade they might even become friends." Callie says. Abby has a daughter? <em>Why am my surprised she has a husband. </em>Marcus doesn't want to admit that he found Abby really attractive when he first saw her. He also loved how stubborn and caring she was towards her patients and friends. Marcus wished that she was a single pringle like he was. It's a shame she already has a family of her own.</p>
  <p>"Oh. Maybe." He says leaving the hospital, and heads home to his car.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>*****</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>When Abby opens her door a strong smell of alcohol roams in the air. It's so strong she has to cover her nose while walking in. She hopes Clarke isn't home to smell this. She walks into the living room to see a passed out Jake laying on the ground. He's abnormally pale and he's holding a beer bottle like it was a stuffed animal. She walks over a little frightened, and sees more empty beer bottles surrounding him. <em>Is he dead? </em>She then checks his pulse and sees that it's still there.</p><p>She then starts shaking him violently until he's awake.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"What the fuck is wrong with you Jake?! Getting so drunk you pass out on the ground! What if it was Clarke that found you like this huh? She would be traumatized!" She yells at him as he stands up with his eyes wide. She's so angry at him, she doesn't even hear the sound of the front door open.</p>
  <p>"How could you do this to us! How much of an idiot can you be!" She yells even louder getting closer to him.</p>
</blockquote><p>All of a sudden she's is pushed against the wall roughly by her husband. She screams as his grip gets stronger on her arms. Abby can feel her heart rate increase and her breathing becomes more rapid.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Shut up you bitch!" Slamming her against the wall again with more force. She screams louder. She can feel her scalp bleeding a little from the impact. All of a sudden he releases her, and he stumbles a little bit to the side. She looks up and sees her frightened daughter, her face more terrified than hers, standing in front of her. Jake then leaves the apartment slamming the door that makes both of them jump.</p>
</blockquote><p>Clarke then runs into Abby's arms as they both sob into each other. Abby can feel her heart breaking with every I'm sorry and sob Clarke makes.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry." Clarke says to her mother. The first time she saw her father push her mother against the wall as she hid behind the couch, she knew at that  moment she hated her dad.</p>
  <p>"It's not you fault baby. It's not your fault." Abby says her voice cracking. Clarke can't believe she witnessed her father abuse her mother like that. The man she loved with all her heart, broke it into a million pieces when he hurt her mother. The man that read her bedtime stories when she was younger, kissed her before she went to sleep, hugged her tightly before school, and went to every single one of her soccer games. Who was the man she saw tonight?</p>
  <p>"Yes it is though. If I hadn't went out, none of this would have happened. I could have stopped him from drinking. He wouldn't hurt me." Clarke says. She knows her father never would hurt her physically. But seeing him so violent tonight hurt more.</p>
  <p>"Maybe he wouldn't have but still. It's not your fault. I made him angry." Abby says as she cries looks down at her wrists that are starting to form bruises.</p>
  <p>"Mom it's not you fault. I love you so much." Clarke says as the tears roll down her face. Abby can't help but cry more also.</p>
  <p>"I love you so much too. Never forget that." Abby then kisses Clarke's forehead. They then walk into Clarke's room as they both agreed it would be safer for both of them to sleep in there tonight. They both lay down on Clarke's bed as Abby holds her daughter stroking her hair.</p>
  <p>"Why would he do that to you?! I want to punch that bastard so badly." Clarke says protectively. Abby chuckles at her daughter's words. She loves that Clarke is very protective towards her.</p>
  <p>"I want to also, sweetheart. Listen if he ever hurts you, come to me. Please promise me baby." Abby says.</p>
  <p>"I will mom, I promise. He's never been like that though."</p>
  <p>"Too much alcohol does things to people Clarke. That's why you have to be careful."</p>
  <p>"I know." Abby can feel her daughter's body tense up suddenly.</p>
  <p>"Should we go to the police?" Clarke asks quickly. Abby then feels her own body tense up. She's not sure but doesn't think that it's necessary and the alcohol was to blame.</p>
</blockquote><p>Oh was she so wrong.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"No honey. Hopefully he will be back to being your father in the morning. The loving one. And he is a cop." Abby says hesitantly. She feels sorry that she can't make enough time to spend with Clarke as Jake does. She wishes she can go to each one of her soccer games, school performances, and just over all be with her for more than an hour a day. Clarke knows why she can't and has accepted it though. She has amazing friends to keep her company.</p>
  <p>"Ok mom. Can we not tell anyone?" Clarke asks.</p>
  <p>"Don't worry honey we won't need to. Everything will be back to the way it was before." After a few minutes of silence they are both asleep.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>What Abby didn't know were things will never go back to the way they were.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Day Minimal Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby wakes up and and things are pretty much back to normal. But for how long?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby feels the warmth of the sun on her face as she groans reaching for the back of her head. Why was it sore? Oh, yeah her husband became a monster last night and smashed her head against the wall. Abby sits up sees Clarke is already up and ready, standing in front of the bedroom's locked door. She can't see the look on her daughter's face but can clearly tell she's tense.</p><p>"Clarke?" Abby asks, making Clarke jump a little. "Is something wrong honey?"</p><p>"No... It's just... I'm scared. Can you come out with me? Just incase he's still the way he is." Clarke says nervously. Abby can tell her daughter is shaking. She feels heart drop at the sight.</p><p>"Of course." She says holding her daughter's hand like she's a small child.</p><p>They walk down the hallway together and the smell of bacon and eggs roams in the air and not the smell of alcohol, like the night before. They then enter the kitchen and she sees Jake in an apron making breakfast. He hasn't noticed them yet and Clarke laughs seeing how tight the apron is around him. </p><p>His head jolts in their direction. They stare at each other for a few seconds but all of a sudden he runs up and hugs both of them. They both accept the hug.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I did that to you Abby." He says kissing the now purple bruises on her wrist and then kisses the top of Clarke's forehead.</p><p>"It's ok Jake. It's ok." She says rubbing his back. They then eat breakfast and laugh together just like old times. Abby then decides to wear long sleeves under scrubs to not reveal her bruises.</p><p>They then say their goodbyes and head out the door. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Marcus is preparing Octavia food before she heads to school. They sit down and eat breakfast and start a little food fight.</p><p>"So dad how was your first day at work? Any hot ladies?" Octavia asks chuckling. She stops chuckling when she sees her father's face turn bright red. He knows Abby Griffin is married but he finds it hard to stop thinking about her.<em> Damn it! Why did she have to be so fucking sweet and attractive!</em></p><p>"Holy Shit! Who is it?" She asks clearly interested. She didn't mind her father dating again but just she needed to meet the women first.</p><p>"No one Octavia. So how was your first day at school? Make friends?" Marcus asks her clearly trying to change the subject. He doesn't allow swearing in his house hold but he'll let it slip.</p><p>"Yeah actually. There's Raven, Lexa, Lincoln, and Clarke. I like Clarke out of all of them though. She's funny and a great friend. Lincoln is also pretty cool." Marcus sees her blush slightly.</p><p>"How old is this Lincoln?" He asks her strictly.</p><p>"He's a senior in most of Bellamy's classes. Enough about me, tell me about this mysterious woman, you clearly have a huge crush on but don't want to admit it." She says squinting her eyes slightly at him.</p><p>"It's never going to happen O. She's married." He says slightly frowning. Octavia feels guilty bringing the subject up. She then squeezes her father's hands.</p><p>"It's ok dad. You'll find someone." The two then go their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>"Abby why the hell are you wearing long sleeves? It's over 80 degrees outside for goodness sake!" Callie asks as the pair, are looking over patients notes. They wouldn't tell anyone, she remembered. Especially Callie because she would make Abby divorce him no matter what she says.</p><p>"Umm... I'm cold." She responds shrugging.</p><p>"Abby, your never cold. Remember that one time in college when I dared you to jump naked into the lake when it was only 30 degrees. Do you remember what you said to me afterward?" Abby couldn't help but laugh at that fun night, she had playing truth or dare with Callie and a few other friends. It was either do that or tell them about her secret boyfriend at the time, which was Jake. <br/><br/></p><p>"I said we should go get slurpies." She said laughing. They laughed a little until she went to go see her patient. She noticed Marcus Kane staring at her as she walked. She wasn't looking at accidentally crashed into Jackson.</p><p>Marcus noticed she winced when Jackson grabbed her wrist to help her off the ground. He also noticed her face turn red from embarrassment. She walked past Marcus and she gave him a death stare, forcing him to crack a little smile.</p><p>The next few hours passed and the two don't really interact. Maybe a few smiles her and there but nothing really. Marcus struggles to find Thelonious Jaha's office. He looks for people around him to ask and his eyes immediately fall on the sexy hair of Abby Griffin. Abby starts walking away.</p><p>"Abby wait." He grabs her wrist gently but she hisses and he pulls her sleeve up revealing a nasty purple bruise. He stares at her in shock as she pulls her wrist back rubbing it.</p><p>"How'd you get a bruise that size?" He asked her very concern.</p><p>"I fell?" She says with a hint in confusion in her voice.</p><p>"Abby you and I both know bruises like that aren't caused by a fall. Who did hurt you? I will teach them a lesson." Marcus says sounding overly protective. She then shakes her head.</p><p>"Look Marcus it was an accident. He didn't mean to I swear."</p><p>"Your husband?" She just looked at him with sad eyes and walked away. Marcus wanted to chase after her but knew it was probably best to leave her be. He already angered her by pulling up her sleeve without permission.He regretted it yes, but without doing it he wouldn't be able to help her. Marcus was going to find out what happened, and made sure it never happens to Abby again.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>"Clarke, come to my place a few hours my dad won't be home and we can do whatever." Octavia says joyfully.</p><p>Clarke thinks about it for a few seconds. Her parents wouldn't be home until 8. It was only Thursday though and she told her mom she would come strait home to make sure dad doesn't relapse. She would back before he comes back, and they would never know she was gone. Plus Octavia and her only knew each other for only two days but they were practically best friends.</p><p>"Ok, lets go!" She says excitedly as Octavia grabs her hand as they run other apartment.</p><p>"It's so homey here." Clarke says dropping her back pack. </p><p>"Yeah it is. we've only been here for a couple weeks but I love it." Octavia says spinning around the room then flopping on her bed.</p><p>"So whatcha wanna do?" Octavia asks Clarke handing her a can of pepsi.</p><p>"Thanks for the pop." Clarke says taking a sip. She then notices the confused look on Octavia's face. </p><p>"What the hell is pop?" Octavia questions raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"You have so much to learn about Chicago Octavia." Clarke says opening Octavia's window breathing in the smell of the city.</p><p>They then watch a few movies on Netflix and play truth or dare. Clarke remembers her Aunt Callie telling her about the time her mom jumped in the lake. Luckily Abby came into the room just in time before Callie mentioned that she was completely naked. Callie however told Clarke the full story a few days later, which left her laughing hysterically.</p><p>The two ended up falling asleep on their second episode of Friends right after Clarke revealed that she had a huge crush on Bellamy, and Octavia had a huge crush on Lincoln. Clarke had totally forgotten about what time she was suppose to be home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where the hell is Clarke?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby and Marcus spend a long surgery together in the operating room. When Abby comes home though, just what the hell happened?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby and Marcus were about to go to the staff locker room when they both feel a vibration coming from their pockets. They look down at their pager letting them know they were needed in the OR. Abby then quickly texts her daughter saying she wouldn't be home for another few hours. She worries that Jake might relapse if she doesn't get home soon. It was around 9.</p><p>"And to think this day was so close to being over." Marcus says as they both scrub in to help the man on the table.</p><p>"I feel you Kane." She says shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>After the surgery ended the two of them were exhausted. They were able to successfully save the man.</p><p>"I'm so tired." Abby says falling onto the bench in the locker room.</p><p>"I feel you Griffin" He says taking off his shirt revealing his muscular body. Abby eyes go wide as she stares at his abs. He then looks into her eyes as she quickly looks away.</p><p>"Anything you see interesting?" Marcus asks putting on his cubs t shirt he bought to try and "fit in."</p><p>"Nothing worth mentioning." She says taking off her scrubs and putting on some jeans, since she was already wearing the black long sleeve top.</p><p>"Are you going to walk home Abby? It's already 3 in the morning. Let me drive you." He says pulling out his car keys.</p><p>"It's ok Marcus I live only 10 minutes away."</p><p>"Please Abby it's late. Or early? It depends how you look at it." She thinks about it and nods her head. They live in Chicago. Anything can happen late on the street.</p><p>"Thank you so much Marcus." She says grabbing her purse as they head to his car.</p><p>During the car ride to her place they exchange phone numbers. He mentions his daughter and Abby mentions hers. They then arrive at the front of her building.</p><p>"Thank you so much again Marcus." Abby says getting out of the car.</p><p>"No problem Abby. Are you sure you don't want me to walk up with you? He asks.</p><p>It's fine Marcus really. Also, I have to admit I have been a little bit of an ass to you recently." She says looking down. Marcus Just chuckles at her words.</p><p>"A little bit?" </p><p>"Oh shut up."</p><p>"I just want to say I'm sorry." She says. Marcus can tell she means it.</p><p>"It's ok Abby I get it. I have also been an ass to you. So we're even. Abby also if you have anything you want to talk about I'm here." Abby knows exactly what he means. she just nods and they say their goodbyes.</p><p>As she gets into the elevator she pulls out her phone and sees that her daughter hasn't read her message yet. <em>That's weird. Clarke always replies with a thumbs up, or some random emoji.</em></p><p>Abby opens the door to the apartment and her brown eyes fall on her husband who is asleep on the couch, with a bottle of beer in his hand. <em>Clarke clearly didn't do as I asked. </em>She knew she shouldn't wake him or Clarke though.</p><p>She opens the door slightly to Clarke's room and her heart nearly stops when she doesn't see her daughter in her bed. <em>Where could she be? Did she sneak out? Did someone take her? </em>Her last thought made her stomach twist and her heart ache. </p><p>"Clarke!" She cried waking up her husband.</p><p>"Abby, why the fuck are you screaming! It's three in the morning." Jake says throwing the beer bottle away.</p><p>"Where's Clarke?" She asks pulling out her phone attempting to call her daughter. After a few seconds it went to voice mail.</p><p>"I don't know. She never came home." He says slurring his words. Abby then freezes and faces him.</p><p>"She never came home?! Our only daughter never came home and you didn't do anything?!"</p><p>"I thought she was with you! You've been gone all night! Probably sleeping with some random guy." He says laughing, grabbing another bottle from the fridge. Abby though grabs it from his hands. She was to worried, to argue with Jake.</p><p>"Look in her room for a note. Anything that explains where she's gone to. I'm going to call the cops."</p><p>"Abigail I am a cop. No need. Your being over dramatic." He says laughing.<em> How the hell could he laugh at a time like this?! Their child was missing and they had no idea where she is?</em></p><p>"Not a very good one. And just look! I'm not being over dramatic! She's the only thing I have left in this world." Abby says as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Jake then looks in her room as she doesn't cops, but calls the next best thing.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Marcus was almost home to his apartment when he gets a call from Abby. </p><p>
  <em>Why was she calling? What if her husband beat her?</em>
</p><p>After the thought he quickly picked it up.</p><p>"Abby is something wrong?" He asks as he hears quiet sobs from behind the phone.</p><p>"My daughter's missing." She says shakily.</p><p>"I'm coming." He responds after a few seconds.</p><p>As Abby buzzes him, and tells him the floor they live on, he enters the elevator and texts Octavia who was probably sleeping, that he would be home in another hour or more. He then knocks on the door. A couple seconds later Abby opens it as hugs Marcus tightly. She lets go as Jake walks over.</p><p>"Who are you?" Jake asks aggressively.</p><p>"I work with your wife." Marcus says. He then smells a bunch of alcohol and sees beer bottles around the place. He then puts the pieces together, on Abby's bruises.</p><p>"Abby has your daughter snuck out before?"</p><p>"Yes, but she always leaves a note. She never sneaks out this late though. Clarke always leaves a note." Marcus face then turns from remorseful to confusion. <em>I've heard that name before. From Octavia!</em></p><p>"Clarke? Your daughter's name is Clarke?" Jake then steps a little to close to Marcus. </p><p>"Did you not hear my wife?!"</p><p>"Calm down Jake." Abby says, but Jake push her back.</p><p>"Hey don't touch her!" Marcus then punches Jake in the nose,making him bleed. Jake looks up astonished that someone had the guts to punch him. Abby is also shocked.</p><p>"I can arrest you for that!"</p><p>"I don't give a shit." Marcus says back.</p><p>"Abby come with me." Abby then nods as they leave Jake in the building and head into Marcus' car. They then start driving. Abby is slightly confused as what exactly is going on.</p><p>"Marcus do you know where she is?"</p><p>"I might. Octavia said she was bringing a new friend over to our place. She's mentioned a girl named Clarke she's made good friends with at school. They could still be there." Abby feels hopeful hearing Marcus' words. Clarke could possibly be there.</p><p>They get to his apartment, and Abby is surprised by how homey it feels inside. It smells like roses inside. They then hear the TV coming from Octavia's room. They burst through the door and See Octavia and Clarke asleep on the bed. Abby feels a sense of relief wash over her as she's finally able to breathe properly again, seeing Clarke's ok. Marcus turns off the TV. Now time to be a mother.</p><p>"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin!" Abby yells, waking Octavia and Clarke up with a jolt. They all stare at each other for a good 10 seconds. Octavia then is the one to break the silence.</p><p>"So you must be Mrs. Griffin! How wonderful it is to meet you!" Octavia says sitting up. Abby though just smiles slightly. She wasn't mad at Octavia at all but Clarke on the other hand was a different story. "Clarke meet my father Marcus Kane."</p><p>"Umm... Nice to meet you Marcus Kane." Clarke says nervously not making eye contact.</p><p>"Clarke get out of bed. W are getting home and you are grounded by the way."</p><p>"Mrs. Griffin, it wasn't Clarke's fault. I asked her to come over and we fell asleep right before she was about to leave." Octavia says truthfully.</p><p>"Octavia it's doctor Griffin." Marcus says to his daughter.</p><p>"The hot one?!" Octavia practically screams. Abby starts to turn red as she looks to Marcus who is even redder. They then look at the girls who are trying their best to contain their laughter.</p><p>Abby and Clarke then arrive back at their place around 4 am. Before Clarke gets out of the car Abby stops her.</p><p>"Clarke you really had me worried. I thought you've been kidnapped." Abby says looking at sparkling blue eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry mom, I should have told you. I really am sorry." Clarke says and Abby can tell she's being sincere.</p><p>"It's ok. Just don't do something like that again." Clarke then nods her head as they walk upstairs.</p><p>"How's dad?" Clarke asks before Abby puts the keys in.</p><p>"Not great. He was pretty drunk when I came back home around 3." Clarke feels incredibly guilty for not helping her mother take take of her father.</p><p>"Did he even notice I was gone?" Clarke asks calmly. Abby then looks at her daughter a frown forming on her face. She then pushes her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I'm sorry honey." Abby can see the hurt in her daughter's eyes as Clarke nods her head slightly. They walk in and head to bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Early Bird Gets the Worm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW car crash-nothing serious. Kabby bar scene at the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the week went by, Abby was starting to adjust to her new routine of Jake not being there. Even though he's not always drinking the man clearly changed, and is still violent when he's home. Marcus and Abby though have grown a lot more closer to each other than they ever thought possible.</p><p>Abby was walking into the hospital's locker room when she sees a familiar face.</p><p>"Ahh... What a fabulous morning Abby."</p><p>"Marcus! How the hell are you here before me! You're never earlier than me. You're either late or close to being late."</p><p>"You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."</p><p>"Yeah, but I practically own that worm by now." They then laugh and head to work.</p><p>"The real reason I'm early is the sophomore's are going to Navy Pier, I believe for the beginning of the year field trip. O, practically begged my ass all morning to get up." Marcus says adjusting his stethoscope. Abby remembered Clarke saying something of the trip just this morning. Clarke clearly has a habit of not telling people things earlier.</p><p>"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." The phone then rings on the desk and Abby beats Marcus to it.</p><p>"Ha! My worm!" Abby says picking up the phone, which just makes Marcus shrug.</p><p>"Chicago General Hospital."</p><p>"This is Sinclair,] we are on the scene at a bus crash, and you guys will be expecting multiple casualties." Abby immediately becomes tense.</p><p>"Which school?" Abby says with a shaky voice making Marcus frown.</p><p>"The Ark." Abby then nearly drops the phone hearing Clarke's school.</p><p>"Ok, thank you for alerting us." She then hangs up the phone. She then looks to Marcus who has a frown on his face. She almost forgot his daughter went to the exact same school.</p><p>"There's been a bus crash and it's Clarke and Octavia's school." Marcus then nods his head slowly, and Abby can clearly tell he's worried about his daughter's safety as well.</p><p>A few minutes later, teens are rushing through the door. Jackson, Callie, and Jaha are trying to help as many patients as they can when Marcus and Abby look for their kids. Abby notices some of the teens, like John Murphy, Monty Green, and especially Raven Reyes.</p><p>"Octavia?!"</p><p>"Clarke?!" Abby then turns her head when she hears a familiar voice calling out to her.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Dad!" Octavia has a mild laceration on her left side of her forehead. Lincoln is next to her with small cuts as he holds Octavia's hand. Clarke though has surprisingly no cuts but is holding her arm gently, as Bellamy is holding her waist gently. He then lets go as he notices Abby's eyes is on them. They run and embrace their parents in a tight hug. They then bring them to different beds.</p><p>"Clarke, lucky for you, your wrist is not broken but sprained. Just ice it for a few days. Now can you tell me exactly what happened?" Abby says rubbing her back.</p><p>"I don't really remember. Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, and I were sitting in the back together when some bastard hit the front of the bus. Oh god, is Titus our bus driver ok? And Raven? They were in the front of the bus!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Sweetie I'm sorry but Titus died in this hospital, and so did the man that hit you guys. Raven though just has a broken leg, and should fully recover." Clarke's face drops when she hears the news of Titus.</p><p>"Poor Lexa. Titus is her uncle, and she's going to be devastated. She couldn't come here to the field trip because she wasn't feeling well and the news isn't going to help her." Abby just frowns and leaves Clarke to talk to Bellamy. She then starts to walk to Raven's room to check up on her.</p><p>"Abby, Raven Reyes, keeps requesting you." Marcus says walking behind her.</p><p>"I'm heading there now actually." They both then walk into Raven's room and see a full sized cast around her leg.</p><p>"Hey Raven! Glad to see your ok." Abby says walking over to Raven's bed.</p><p>"Mama G! How nice of you to join us! And I didn't forget you handsome." Raven says as Octavia and Abby laugh.</p><p>"Umm... Raven that's my dad." Octavia says.</p><p>"Oh, I see. O has said <strong>a lot</strong> about you." Marcus then feels slightly nervous about what Octavia has told her. Marcus Kane is known for doing embarrassing things.</p><p>"My favorite story is when you got so drunk, you thought some random lady on the street was Octavia, so you ran up to hug her but then you got pepper sprayed in the face!" Everyone laughs as Marcus' face turns bright red.</p><p>"Octavia, I swear I might have to ground you for life!" He says angrily, but the women just laugh. Most of the patients are then released from the hospital but O and Clarke stay per their parents request.</p><p>"Abby, what the hell is Mama G?" Marcus asks, and Abby can't help but chuckle at the confusion written on his face.</p><p>"A nickname given to me by Clarke and her friends back in 2nd grade. Octavia can call me it if she wants."</p><p>"Gotcha Mama G!" Octavia says as the girls walk over to them.</p><p>"Mom, Marcus?" </p><p>"Can we please stay the night at Raven's? You know to cheer her up. And it would cheer us up from not being able to go to Navy Pier." Octavia says. They can both tell she's trying to guilt trip  them though.</p><p>"It's fine with me. How about you Marcus?" Abby knew she was the more chill, laid back parent than Marcus.</p><p>"Ummm.... I guess it's alright." Marcus says hesitantly because after the day he's had, he doesn't really want to leave O out of his sight.</p><p>"K, thanks guys!" Clarke says as they run out of the hospital.</p><p>"So Marcus, I was wondering want to get drinks at the bar close to here? It's been a long day and our shifts are almost ending." Abby asks fidgeting with her pen.</p><p>"That would be fantastic actually. Jake won't get mad though right?" Abby stops fidgeting with her pen at the sound of her husband's name.</p><p>She could honestly say she doesn't give a shit about what Jake thinks anymore. Her and Clarke had barely seen him in the past week. Clarke hasn't shown any affection towards Jake lately and neither has Abby. She did however leave him a text explaining the bus crash but he left her on read. Even though Abby is hurt and angry by her husband being awful towards her, she's more hurt and angry by her husband not caring towards their daughter anymore.</p><p>"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."</p><p>After their shift they then drive to the bar. Marcus likes how the lighting is low and the average amount of people, as they walk in.</p><p>"So you like it so far?" Abby asks as the two take their seats.</p><p>"Yeah, I do. Do you come here often?" </p><p>"Mostly when I just want to feel free and let loose. Juggling a teenage girl and alcoholic husband is pretty rough, I got to admit." Abby says giving a sad smile. "Abby you can leave him whenever you please, it's your choice." Marcus says trying to convince Abby that Jake will only get worse if she stays in the marriage. She just can't end everything just yet though.</p><p>"I know I can, but I don't know if I want to. I have to think about Clarke also, she deserves to have her father around."</p><p>"Abby think about Clarke by leaving him. She doesn't even feel that comfortable around him anymore." She knows Marcus' words are true. She wants to do whats best for her teenager.</p><p>"I am thinking about her safety as well. Jake's a cop, he has connections with the system that can give him full custody of our daughter. I don't want to leave Clarke alone with him, Jake might hurt her too. Fuck he might even not let me see her!" Abby says a little bit too loud making people's heads turn as she gulps her vodka down.</p><p>"Another shot?"</p><p>"Why not." Marcus says not even thinking twice. "I just want you guys to be safe and happy." Abby then grabs his hand and smiles. "Don't worry Marcus we'll be okay. Now tell me more about you. Tell me about your work out schedule, cause no one can get a body like that from being in the ER." They then laugh together, as Marcus shares his past.</p><p>As they're laughing Marcus had a little to much to drink. Abby was rambling on about how her mother thinks Jake is the most perfect man in the universe. He couldn't stop him self from noticing all the small details about the brunette. The way her eyes instantly light up with joy the second she giggles, the stray of hair in front of her face she pushes back behind her ear, the way she instantly smiles at the mention of how proud they are of their kids.</p><p>He then without hesitating leans forward and kisses Abby's fresh lips. Neither of them can says there was definitely not a spark that ran through their bodies. It felt so right for both of them but Abby had to pull away at the thought of her husband finding out.</p><p>"Marcus I-"</p><p>"No Abby, it was my fault. You're... married. I don't know why I did something so stupid." Marcus says stuttering at how embarrassed her currently is. He then walks out of the bar quickly leaving a frozen Abby in her spot. She didn't think it was stupid at all. It was <em>different</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Well that went well.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First abby kiss!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby comes back home after the amazing kiss with Marcus. What could go wrong now?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the lack of writing in this chapter. In my opinion I think it's good still so please read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Abby walked home from the bar, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Was it an accident? Did Marcus trip or something? Who accidentally leans over and kisses someone that good though.  It's not like there was no spark she felt as she felt his lips on hers. There was defiantly something felt. And it felt amazing and so right. Why the fuck would she be so stupid to pull away?</p><p>She was finding the house keys in her purse, when the door opened and someone grabbed her arm, tightly pulling her inside the house. She looked up and saw Jake, who looked so pissed at her. Why did he have to be mad now?</p><p>"Where the fuck were you? Were you being a little slut and sleeping around with random men?" Jake spat in her face. She could feel the tears start to sting her eyes at his awful words. </p><p>"I went to the bar with a friend." She said nervously, pulling her arm back with force. She wasn't in the mood to argue with her ignorant husband, but at this point she had no choice.</p><p>"It was Marcus fucking Kane wasn't it?" Abby hesitated, wondering if it would be better to lie to her husband. She then realized if he found out he would hurt her more, so she nodded her head slowly.</p><p>That was a huge mistake, because now Jake's eyes are now filled with even more hate than before.</p><p>"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He yells in her face as he throws her onto the couch. The glare in his eyes are telling her she should run. When she jumps to her feet, and tries to though she is pushed onto the floor hard. She gasps loudly as she feels like she has been winded.</p><p>"There's no where to run Abigail. Now where's our precious little daughter Clarke?" Abby tries to sit up but is instantly pinned on the ground as she feels his heavy weight on top of her. Her heart rate picks up as she struggles to breathe properly, and stay calm.</p><p>"Jake get the fuck off of me!"</p><p>"Where's our little princess Abby? Did she sneak out again? Should I punish our little girl next?" He whispers in her ear as tears roll down her face at the thought of him hurting Clarke. Her maternal instincts most have kicked in. Not her daughter.</p><p>"I swear, if you lay a fucking finger on her, you will regret it!" Abby cries. Him hurting her she hopefully could handle, but not Clarke. "She's at Raven's place."</p><p>"What's she doing there? You need to consult with me where my daughter is." Jake says as she can smell the alcohol in his breathe. He then lights her body a little off the ground and then slamming onto the ground again. She stares into his frightful eyes.</p><p>"Clarke's 16. She only needs to consult with one parent where she is. And I'm 38 Jake I'm a grown ass women. You don't get to tell me what to do." Abby says calmly but sternly.</p><p>He then lets go of her and laughs. Jake then grabs another beer and slams the door to their room. Abby though refuses to cry anymore.</p><p>She walks into Clarke's room and flops down on her bed. How the hell did this happen?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>
  <em>THE NEXT MORNING</em>
</p><p>Clarke opens the door to their apartment, after having the best time with her friends. She had to admit after everything that's going on with her father it's good to let loose and be a teen again. As she walks in there's no sign of her parents in their room. Maybe her father was at a bar or something. She's not sure where her mother was though.</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" She yells walking to her room. Still no response. Clarke opens her door and sees an exhausted looking Abby fast asleep on her bed. Her eyes then travel down her mother's body and sees big bruises on her arms and back. she gasps loudly as hot tears threaten to fall down her eyes. Clarke walks over to the kitchen grabbing the frozen peas they kept in the freezer. Clarke couldn't stop thinking about how dark the bruises were on Abby's arms.</p><p>She then looks over and sees the couch is not lined up properly and so is their rug. She then starts to put the pieces together of the fight, like a crime scene. She then walks to her room slowly and places the frozen bag of peas gently on Abby's arms.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of something obviously cold on her arms makes Abby jolt up. As her eyes adjust to the light she sees Clarke pressing a bag of what appears to be peas, on her arms. She looks at her and then pulls the bag away from her arms. Clarke did not to see her in the state she's in. Abby hadn't even thought about Clarke walking in on her asleep. How fucking stupid could she be? It is Clarke's room.</p><p>"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt you." Clarke says as Abby can see tears in her eyes. Clarke shouldn't be trying to help her. It was suppose to be the other way around.</p><p>"No you didn't honey. I just wasn't expecting it." Abby then analysis the bruises on her arms and back. Those don't look pretty."Clarke I appreciate it, I really do, but you don't need to help me I can handle it." They knows that's not true.</p><p>"Why did he do it though?" Clarke asks, her voice sounding broken.</p><p>"He was mad about something, I really don't remember. Please Clarke just go, I don't want you to see my like this." Abby knows she shouldn't push Clarke away but she doesn't want her involved in her mess.</p><p>Abby then realizes pushing Clarke away was also a huge mistake, as she notices how much her words hurt Clarke. </p><p>"I was only trying to help." Clarke says as she drops the peas on her bed and walks towards the door with her head down. She never meant to say what she said so sternly. She also didn't mean make it sound like Clarke was another problem she didn't want to deal with.</p><p>"Wait, Clarke!" Abby says getting out of bed but Clarke is already closing the front door, going to god knows where.</p><p>"Fuck." Abby hisses under her breathe. She then walks into her and Jake's bedroom. She realized a while ago that he must have left sometime when she was sleeping. She doesn't give a shit about what happens to him. She only cares what he does to other people. What can she do to take her mind off things? Who has been there with her through hell and back her entire life?</p><p>Easy, Callie fucking Cartwright.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuck, I hate having to put Abby through this. Next chapter will be more comedic though so can't wait to write that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coffee and Playgrounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby has an interesting talk with Callie at the coffee house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little comedy for you guys. Please leave comments! I want to see what y'all think so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's up bitch!" Callie says embracing Abby in a hug in the coffee shop they always go to hang out.</p><p>That had been their hang out since they were in middle school. It was originally a bar, but then got replaced. It always gave them Friends vibes. Plus Abby's parents were friends with the owners of the coffee shop so they were there a lot. Abby was again wearing a light grey long sleeved top, with light washed jeans. Anything to cover the bruises.</p><p>"Nothing much, how about you." Abby says hoping her friend wouldn't be able to see past her fake smile she put on.</p><p>They walk over to the table next to the window that they have always sat since middle school. They always chose it because they loved watching the cute boys walking past and awkwardly winking at them. They then sit down.</p><p>"Lets see, I wrecked my car for the third time and got so drunk I woke up naked on a playground with Thelonious." Callie says with no emotion, as if it's the new norm. Abby then chocks on her coffee and stares at her.</p><p>"You and Thelonious?!" Abby asks clearly surprised. Callie has done a lot of messed up things that she's not necessarily proud of, but this is unexpected. Abby also has had her fair amount of messed up things but this is different. Callie can only nod her head and laugh.</p><p>"On a fucking playground!" Abby says shaking her head.</p><p>"Relax Abby, there were no children... I think." </p><p>"What do you mean you think?"</p><p>"Well when we woke up it was around 3 am. There was someone that looked pretty familiar though. Not a child but teen limping away from us on crutches. I feel like I've seen her before but can't pin point when and where." Abby freezes as the thought of who it might be.</p><p>"Give me a more physical description." Abby says, but Callie's eyes light up more than they already were.</p><p>"Well if you really must know, we first started in the slide, then-" Callie was quickly interrupted by Abby who was covering her ears with her hands.</p><p>"Not of the sex! Of the girl!" Abby says as she pulls her hands away from her ears. There was no fucking way she was going to hear her best friend explain how good of sex, she had with their boss.</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense. She looked hispanic and really strait teeth. It was kinda hard to see in the dark though." Callie says sounding relieved.</p><p>"Holy shit Cece. One of my daughter's best friends saw you have sex on a play ground at 3 in the morning! Not to mention she's one of your former patients." Abby says running her fingers through her hair.</p><p>"Wait... Oh my god Raven Reyes!" Callie says as now Abby nods her head.</p><p>"Yup. Raven Reyes saw you fuck Thelonious on a playground."</p><p>"Hope she isn't traumatized. It's almost like walking in on your parents. But on a playground and it's strangers instead." They then proceed to laugh and drink their coffee. She's almost completely forgot about Jake.</p><p>Until of course Jake and his partner Charles Pike walk in wearing their uniforms. Abby's eyes immediately land on him. She stops laughing as they walk towards them with smiling faces.</p><p>"Hey Abby and Callie!" Jake says kissing her forehead gently. Her body immediately tenses up and she knows Callie notices it. Why was he playing loving husband now?</p><p>"Hi Jake." Callie says breaking the silence.</p><p>"Hi." Abby says gripping her coffee mug harder.</p><p>"You've guys met Pike right?" Jake says rubbing Abby's back as she winces from the bruising from last night.</p><p>"Yeah we have. Everything ok Abby?"</p><p>Callie asks gently squeezing her friends hand. Abby then stares into Jake's eyes. It was obvious that if he said a word about what happened he wouldn't brush it aside. She then nods her head slowly.</p><p>"It's good to see you guys again. We should really get going though Jake. I already got our coffees." Pike says patting Jake's back.</p><p>"Ok. See you when I get home <em>beautiful</em>." Abby can't help but internally cringe at his words. He then kisses her cheek and leaves the coffee shop.</p><p>"You seemed a little unsteady there Abs. Is everything ok?" Callie asks concerned.</p><p>"We just had a fight before, that's all. Nothing new."</p><p>"C'mon Abby I know when you are feeling upset about something. And fighting is beginning to become a regular thing between you two. Have you maybe thought about divorce?" Abby is suddenly shocked at the word divorce. She's thought about it, yes, but someone else telling her to consider it?</p><p>"I don't know Callie. What about Clarke?"</p><p>"Clarke told me she doesn't really care for Jake anymore. He's never really there for you guys anymore." Abby wasn't shocked that Clarke would tell Callie how she felt about her father. They had always been close. Callie and her other friend Indra who also lived in the city, were like Clarke's second mothers.</p><p>"Look Callie I really have to go. I have to finish some paperwork at work for a few hours. I'll see you tomorrow." Abby then walks out of the cafe before Callie can stop her. She doesn't even want to think about Jake.<em> Marcus on the other hand.</em></p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>"Wait you kissed Abby?!" Aurora practically yells at Marcus in her apartment. Luckily for the two, Bellamy and Octavia are at a cubs game with Lincoln, Lexa, Costia, and Clarke. So they are drinking their wine on the counter talking as even though they are divorced are pretty good friends still.</p><p>"It's not as bad as it seems Aurora. It didn't even last a few seconds."</p><p>"But it still happened! You kissed our daughter's best friend's mother, and probably Bellamy's girlfriend's mother!" Aurora says crossing her arms.</p><p>"Wait Bellamy and Clarke are a thing?" Marcus says in disbelief. He knew they were close but not lovers.</p><p>"I don't know if their serious yet. But you still kissed Abby! Incase you've forgotten Marcus, she's married."</p><p>"No shit."</p><p>"Does O, know?" Aurora says taking another big gulp of her wine.</p><p>"What?! No! Of course she doesn't. Fuck she would be so pissed." Marcus says running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"So, I want to know why your discussing this with me? We never exactly talk about our love life with each other. I mean sure we laugh about all the embarrassing things we did as a couple. But other relationships?"</p><p>"Because I trust you. And Abby is so much different from all of the other women back in Kansas. No offense."</p><p>"None taken. <em>So </em>was the kiss good?" Aurora asks chuckling at Marcus' face that turned bright red.</p><p>"Yes. It was amazing actually." Marcus whispers as he smiles recalling the memory. "She's married though to a kind of an abusive drunk asshole! It might not ever happen between us."</p><p>"Abusive drunk asshole?" Aurora questions.</p><p>"She had big bruises on her arms. And I might of accidentally punched her husband's face, for being to forceful with her."</p><p>"Wow Marcus. Way to go." Aurora says sarcastically, clapping her hands.</p><p>"He honestly started it though. So give me your great advice! You are a psychiatrist." Marcus says putting his hands on his waist. He needed her help desperately.</p><p>"Ok, have you ever thought about talking to Abby? I've known her for quite sometime now. She's easy to talk to."</p><p>"Easier said then done. You should have seen the look on her face after the kiss." Marcus says, immediately feeling super embarrassed.</p><p>"Marcus grow the fuck up dude! It ain't like you had sex right then and there!" Aurora then pours herself another glass.</p><p>"Ok fine. I will try to talk with her." Marcus then grabs his wallet from the counter. Today though, will not be the day.</p><p>"Thanks for the advice!" Marcus walks out of the apartment. <em>Just talk to her for fuck's sake.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish they kept Callie in the show. It feel like if they kept her she would sorta be like the most outgoing out of all of them. idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sexy Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW for slight abuse but now that I think about it, it's basically happening more frequently so idk if I want to even point it out anymore. Oh, and kabby smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Abby is doing paperwork alone in an empty conference room, in the hospital. She's about ready to start wrapping things up as she thinks about her fight with Clarke finally distracting her from that stupid ass kiss. It wasn't stupid though. Fuck, why was she acting like a teenager that just had their first kiss!?</p><p>Pushing Clarke away was stupid. Abby knew that. She was the only person she loved more than anything in the world.</p><p>She had her motives though. Clarke shouldn't be involved with her parents arguments, but she already was. She just didn't want Clarke to do something that will get her hurt in the future. Abby wishes things could go back to the way they were, but then she wouldn't feel nothing for Marcus? Why can't she get Marcus out of her head?</p><p>Just as she's about to grab her purse and leave a familiar ringtone comes from inside. She grabs it and sees a photo of Clarke from her first day of freshman year of high school. Clarke hated the photo and begged Abby to change it because she claimed braces were not doing her justice back then. Abby though loved the way Clarke's eyes lit up and how big her smile was.</p><p>Abby then picks up the photo and smiles widely hearing her daughter's voice.</p><p>"Hey mom." </p><p>"Clarke!" Abby says with excitement but then remorse. "Listen I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"Mom, it's ok really. I get why you did and I don't blame you." Clarke says trying to keep an emotionless voice. Abby though can hear a hint of sadness though.</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>"I understand if I remind you of Jake. I mean I am his daughter." Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clarke thought she pushed her away because she was Jake's daughter? What's even worse is Abby knew this was her fault. Clarke thought this because of her. How could she fail as a mother when Clarke needed her the most?</p><p>"Baby, it wasn't your fault. None of it is and that isn't the reason I pushed you away." Abby says holding back the tears that threaten to fall. "I shouldn't have avoided you, you were only trying to help and I hurt you." The tears are now falling, freely. She can also hear Clarke whimpering slightly.</p><p>"You were only doing your job, as the amazing mother you are. Sure it did hurt but what dad is doing to you, hurts me more. Have you tried talking to someone about this?" Abby flinches at Clarke's words.</p><p>"Yeah... Marcus."</p><p>"Wait as in Marcus Kane? Octavia's dad? And that hot new doctor?!"</p><p>"Yup." </p><p>"Man, good for you mom. You scored big time."</p><p>"Clarke?! We are just good friends." Abby chuckles at the thought of them together. It wasn't a terrible thought though.</p><p>"I'm just saying that O, tells me her dad talks a lot about you." Abby can't help but grin. </p><p>"Oh really now. That's not entirely surprising." She can hear Clarke giggle slightly. "Listen Clarke I will see you soon at home. Are you already there? It is getting late."</p><p>"Yeah, mom I arrived just a few minutes ago from a Cubs game with some friends. It was O's, first Cubs' game."</p><p>"Ahh, I see. Was Bellamy there?" Abby loves teasing Clarke on the smallest things. Clarke goes silent for a few seconds, and Abby can already see her blushing intensely. </p><p>"Maybe... Well ok love you, bye!" Before Abby can say good bye Clarke hangs up.</p><p>Now when to talk to Marcus?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>As Abby was about to leave the hospital her eyes landed on Marcus Kane who looked like he was waiting for something, or someone.</p><p>"Ahh... Kane. It's been a while." Abby says crossing her arms. He lets out a little chuckle.</p><p>"Griffin, it's only been a day." Abby's face immediately turn bright red.</p><p>"Shit it has?"</p><p>"Believe it or not yes. It has felt like a while though I guess."</p><p>"Yeah no kidding." Marcus then pulls Abby into the janitor's closet as she is slightly startled by his actions.</p><p>"Nice secluded place to chit chat." Abby says looking around.</p><p>"Look Abby I'm so sorry about the kiss I swear I don't know-" Marcus says trying to make his apology as quick as possible. He didn't want to risk making this day even more embarrassing then it already was.</p><p>"Marcus stop. It's fine. And I really enjoyed it actually." Abby has a slight smile on her face as she meets Marcus' warm brown eyes. His eyes glisten hearing that Abby enjoyed it as much as he had.</p><p>"You enjoyed it?"</p><p>"Yes I did Marcus! Even if it was only for less than 5 fucking seconds I loved it and I can't stop shitting myself about it!" This apology is heading south and Marcus loved that.</p><p>"Jake?" Marcus says, barely a whisper. They are both silent for a good ten seconds. Abby then pulls up her shirt to reveal her bruised sides and arm. Marcus doesn't even try to hide the gasp that escapes his mouth. </p><p>"Abby I'm so-" Abby though grabbed Marcus and pulled him into a deep kiss. All of a sudden they were tearing each other's clothes off letting out soft moans so people outside wouldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>After they were finished with the amazing sex, Abby and Marcus were hurriedly putting on their clothes when the sound of the door knob made them freeze in horror.</p><p>"Fuck." Was all Abby said as a familiar friend appeared in the closet with them.</p><p>"Raven close the door!" Raven though just stood there in shock. She couldn't move or speak. Marcus though closed the door, before any other faces saw them half naked. When he looked back Abby was already fully dressed.</p><p>Raven though was definitely not Raven. She was still glued to the spot with her mouth opened, and  looked as if she saw a ghost. Or worst saw her friends parents having sex in a hospital's closet.  This had to be one of the worst weeks of her life.</p><p>"Raven?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow but still no response. He looked at Abby who just looked back at him. They went back to Raven who hasn't even blinked since she entered.</p><p>"Raven, honey we can explain." Grabbing Raven's hand. Rave though can't get stop thinking about the fact that Abby and Marcus were half naked together. </p><p>"Did we break her?" Marcus asks cautiously waving his hand in front of Raven's face who doesn't even react.</p><p>"She still has a pulse." Abby sighs. This poor girl just saw doctors seducing each other only a few days ago, and know her friends parents.</p><p>"How did this even happen?! Out of all the people that could have walked in here why did it have to be me?!" Raven says suddenly, snapping out of her shock.</p><p>"I'm sorry that you've seen a lot of things that you weren't suppose to see the last few days." Marcus says double checking the door is locked.</p><p>"You told me you locked the door!"</p><p>"Abby, I'm still reasonably new here! The locks are confusing." He shrugs taking a deep breathe.</p><p>"How did this chemistry even happen between you two? What about your husband Abby? Clarke told me you guys aren't exactly are on the best terms, but surely you can work something out. I mean I don't think Clarke and Octavia would exactly hate being step sisters though."</p><p>Abby had no choice but to tell Raven about her and Jake's relationship. She only told her the important details about the abuse but it was still enough to make Raven shed a few tears.</p><p>"Abby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Raven then embraces Abby in a tight hug. Abby lets a few tears roll down her cheeks at how understanding and reassuring Raven is. </p><p>"Handsome, you better treat her right or you'll be dealing with me." Raven's voice has a threatening and over protecting tone that is defiantly noticeable as Marcus nods his head.</p><p>"Ok Mama G, I will keep your <em>sexy little secret</em>. " Raven says laughing at the secret couples unexpected faces. "I swear though if I ever walk in on you guys again, I will literally never even set my eye on you love birds." She then walks out laughing, as the two stay inside for one last kiss.</p><p>"May we meet again Abby."</p><p>"May we meet again Marcus." Abby then steps out of the closet first and feels an incredible weight on her chest at the though of someone seeing her. Marcus then tumbles out moments later.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>"Okay Clarke, whatcha want for dinner?" Abby questions as her mouth waters just thinking about food. She hasn't eaten anything since the coffee run with Callie in the morning and hears her stomach rumble for anything.</p><p>"How about pizza? Can we also watch a movie also, it's been forever since we've done something like that." Abby can feel the rush of excitement at Clarke saying she wants to watch a movie.</p><p>The two hadn't down something like that in years, and it would really help her nerves calm down after the fun with Marcus.</p><p>"Sounds fun sweetie. I will order the pizza and you choose the movie." She then presses a kiss on Clarke's cheek as her daughter searches for a good movie to watch. "Also nothing sexual I had enough of that for one day." Abby accidentally slips out. She hesitates reaching for the phone as she looks over her shoulder to see Clarke staring at her with a confused glare.</p><p>"Shit." Abby whispers under her breathe.</p><p>"I know it's not dad so who?" Clarke says demandingly. Abby closes her eyes tightly as her fingers run through her hair thinking about the sex with the handsome asshole Marcus Kane. "Mom, I'm not mad and I understand why. So tell me who's your sexual intercourse partner in crime?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Clarke!" Abby says breaking out of her trance as Clarke just laughs hysterically at her mother's reaction. "You know what, I will tell you when the time is right."</p><p>"Bullshit mom! Tell me now. I have a right to know who's turning you on." Abby's eyes go wide as Clarke falls off the couch in a fit of laughter. "I swear, Clarke you better fucking stop it." Abby says covering her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to Clarke asking about her sex life.</p><p>"Language mother, language." Abby just smirks at her though as she places the pizza order and sits on the couch stroking Clarke's hair.</p><p>"So what movie did you choose?" She asks taking a sip of her refreshing ice tea.</p><p>"365 days." Clarke says casually as Abby starts to choke on the drink. Once the sound of Abby's coughing dies down she stares down her daughter who is trying her best to hold in her laughter.</p><p>"Nice try Clarke but no." Abby gives a half smile and looks at the TV screen to see Jumanji."God, you had me worried there Clarke."</p><p>"Relax mom, there's no way in hell I'm watching that movie with you."</p><p>As the the night moves along it is filled with laughter and a bunch of pizza.</p><p>All of a sudden the front door slams open as a beat up Jake appears. The two turn off the movie as he walks towards them with heavy footsteps and a black eye.</p><p>"Jesus Dad, what happened to you?" Clarke asks scooting closer to her mother as Abby lets her lean over and rest her head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Bar incident. You should have seen the other guy." Jake responds sitting on the opposite end of the couch sighing gently."So what are you two doing without me?"</p><p>"We were just watching a movie." Abby says shakily, partly terrified if she says the wrong thing Jake will go ballistic.</p><p>"So is this how it's going to be now? You girls having family boding without me? I mean come on... I am your still your daddy Clarke." Jake then sits up and faces them waiting for an answer from the shaken girl.</p><p>Clarke though remains silent and just snuggles into her mother's warmth even more, as Abby hugs her tighter. She stares into Jake's furious eyes that are focused on Clarke.</p><p>"C'mon princess... Are you not going to tell your father why you and mommy are having such a fabulous time laughing and talking without me?" Jake then starts to take a few steps closer stroking Clarke's hair as Abby can feel both of them tense up immediately.</p><p>"Jake, leave her alone." Abby manages to say calmly, surprising herself. Jake takes a few steps back as the two stand up from the couch. "Clarke go to your room while I talk to your father."</p><p>Clarke nods her head as she's about to take a step Jake is faster and steps in front of her. "I don't think so sweetheart. You need to learn also what happens if you disobey me." </p><p>He then grabs Clarke's arms and pushes her violently onto the floor before Abby can intervene.</p><p>"What the fuck!" Abby yells shoving him, causing him stumble back, a little surprised that his wife stood up for herself. Abby then runs over to Clarke assessing her for any injuries, but only to be reassured by her daughter that she was fine. She then helps a shaken Clarke up to her feet.</p><p>"Jake what the hell is wrong with you?!" Abby screams as his familiar laughter fulfills the air. As tears spring her eyes she screams louder at him.</p><p>"Get out! Get out of my house!" </p><p>"Fuck, Abby I live here. Clarke just needed to be taught a lesson, just like you did when women misbehave. I wonder where she gets it from." Jake says sarcastically rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I fucking hate you!" Clarke screams from behind Abby startling the broken couple. Abby turns around facing Clarke as a few tears roll down her eyes. "I hate you." Clarke repeats again almost barely audible but Jake definitely heard it.</p><p>"How dare you. It seems that you unfortunately haven't been taught the lesson. I need to teach you it again but more aggressively." Jake then starts to move closer to them as they both run into Clarke's room. Clarke locks the door just in time before Jake can break through.</p><p>"Come on honey! Open the fucking door right now!" Jake screams through causing Abby stumble backwards as Clarke just stands there in some sort of chaotic shock. She snaps out of her state though as pounding is heard, shaking the whole room.</p><p>Clarke then runs closer to her panic-stricken mother as Abby pulls out a softball bat from Clarke's closet, from when she used when she played back in middle school.</p><p>"Open up you little whores! Don't forget I have a gun on me!" He screams even louder than before. Abby then grabs her phone from her pocket and dials one of her favorite contacts on there. </p><p>"Hello? Is everything alright Abby?" Marcus asks hearing tearing banging on something, and Clarke's sobs in the back.</p><p>"Marcus. I... Help." Abby responds shakily as she to is terrified more than ever. Marcus without even hesitating speaks again.</p><p>"I'm on my way."</p><p> </p><p>                                       </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yesssss First Chapter completed. I don't hate Jake in the show, I just didn't know who else would be suitable. I honestly don't wanna cry making these chapters but I'm finding it very difficult. Please leave kudos and review! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>